remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple
Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple is a direct-to-video sequel to the animated film Happily N'Ever After released on DVD on March 24, 2009. The film is directed by Steven E. Gordon and Boyd Kirkland. Andy Dick and Wallace Shawn do not reprise their roles as Mambo and Munk from the first film; instead Jim Sullivian and Kirk Thornton voice Mambo and Munk. Plot Snow White and her family, Queen Grace and King Cole are going around the city waving at people. Queen Grace shows Snow White how to help peasants. In her room, Queen Grace quotes "Remember, the mirror tells half the story" as "beauty is given by helping others". Queen Graces coughs badly in front of Snow White and the king fears that Queen Grace had gotten ill. One day, Queen Grace dies as her hand falls as a sign that her heart had stopped and that she is dead. Since Queen Grace died earlier when Snow White was young, she had never taught Snow White how to help peasants. Since then, Snow White turns into a misguided teenager who only likes to hang out with her friends: Goldilocks, Little Bo Peep, and Red Riding Hood than help peasants instead. When Snow White visits an orphanage, she decides to go to a party instead. Her father tells her that she must return before morning. Snow White accepts but she has to wear the royal robe. Although, in the party she takes it off and leaves it in the limo and also cuts in line. She meets this handsome man and she falls in love with him. Although, he doesn't seem to fall back in love because Snow White does not help like he does. When Snow White returns, her father seems to be upset because she did not wear the robe (he found out on the newspaper). Snow White weeps about him being unfair and runs to her room. Her father notices her misguided side and decides to find a wife like Queen Grace to show Snow White how to become a proper lady. His assistant goes to Fairy Godmother for help where she begins a marriage service. Meanwhile, Lady Vain goes to her magic mirror and becomes into Queen Grace by the figures. She goes to the marriage service and the king accepts her not knowing that Lady Vain is truly a horrible scheming witch who wants to rule the kingdom. Snow White is a thorn to Lady Vain's sight and she wants Snow White to be gone from the kingdom. When Lady Vain has Rumpelstiltskin (who seems to have for some reason become evil again, or it is not the same guy) give Snow White a fake make-over, they give her an apple that makes her say the rudest things she had ever thought to the whole town, including the king. Snow White wakes up not remembering what had happened or what she had said and decides to visit her friends. The major gossip is around town forcing Snow White to leave and runs to the forest. She enters a house and eats and then falls asleep on seven small beds. When she wakes up, she finds the Seven Dwarfs completely enrage of her coming inside without permission. One notices her to be Queen Grace's daughter and they make a plan to turn Snow White like her helping mother. Snow White agrees to do whatever the dwarfs tell her to do without questioning them or whining back. They go to help rebuilt the three little pigs' homes after being blown by the big bad wolf. She also helps a lady to turn into the most beautiful woman ever. And she helps baby-sit her children. During baby-sitting, Snow White sings to her children the same lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young and realizes that helping others makes her and them feel good. With that, she starts her own Snow White's Helping Business. The Seven Dwarfs are nowhere to be found after that. Meanwhile, at the kingdom everyone is excited to meet Lady Vain, who's wedding with the king will begin at midnight. She hires two bodyguards because she's "not used to be around with people". One of the body-guards finds out about Lady Vains' evil scheming of getting rid of Snow White forever and runs to the woods to find her. He finds her reducing Pinocchio's nose and rebuilding Humpty Dumpty. At first, Snow White does not want to go but soon she agrees. They make it just in time thanks to the help of Mambo and Munk and enters the wedding. Without being noticed, Snow White goes in front of the alter and tells her father that if he wants to marry Lady Vain it is his choice and not hers. Her father responses "All I want is my daughter back" as the crowd awes. Lady Vain, who is disgusted and doesn't want Snow White back, says that Snow White is still the horrible misguided teenager and has not changed at all. But the peasants who Snow White helped appear to save Snow White. Lady Vain starts to get the magic mirror into zapping the people but the zap gets zapped back to the magic mirror breaking the spell of Lady Vain's beauty making her ugly again. Before the guards could take Lady Vain away, Snow White comes to her and tells her, "You don't need to be a queen to be beautiful," and the Seven Dwarfs come to take her away instead. The film ends with Snow White, Peter, and her father dancing. Cast *Helen Niedwick as Snow White *Kelly Brewster as Peter, King Cole, Humpty Dumpty *Jim Sullivan as Mambo, Magic Mirror *Kirk Thornton as Munk, Pinocchio *Cindy Robinson as Lady Vain *David Lodge as Rumpelstiltskin, Priest *Catherine Lavin as Queen Grace, Fairy Godmother *Doug Stone as McHugh *Doug Erholtz as McDowner, Pied Piper, Simple Simon *Lex Lang as Grimm *Kate Higgins as Goldilocks, Lucy *Gina K. Bowes as Little Red Riding Hood, Little Bo Peep *Jennie Fahn as Old Woman in the Shoe Release Happily N'ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple is the first sequel to a Vanguard Animation film that Vanguard Animation had nothing to do with. The film was instead animated by its secondary partners from Happily N'ever After, Berlin Animation Film. The film sold 222,042 units making $2,488,134 in revenue. Category:Non-Disney films Category:Movies Category:Happily N'Ever After films